La Belle et la Bête
by ArchangelKoriel
Summary: Vivienne Fay was just reborn into the world of TVD with the terrible power of a gamer. She has no idea what she's doing, but why not have fun with it anyway? Plot, who needs plot? SI-ish OC; Not a serious piece of fiction. Written for funzies.
1. Chapter 1- Death in Humor

As a note: I literally am writing this out of boredom, and on my phone so do forgive any accidental wonkiness. This will be the only chapter in first person, mostly because I find writing in it to be weird. Like it, hate it w/e bc this is literally just for fun. I cannot promise anything other than probable weirdness and shenanigans.

* * *

Life had a funny way of bringing in the unexpected. Sometimes bringing in events with unforeseen ripples across the future, others so small that they were barely a drop in the ocean. I wasn't entirely sure what this event I found myself in signaled.

 **[GAME OVER]**

 _Would you like to start a new game?_

The words hovered before me, the tacky blue box illuminating the otherwise grey and blurred room that looked suspiciously like a hospital. I blinked. However long I stood there staring unseeingly, I couldn't tell you. It felt like forever and nothing at the same time, the words and their meaning not quite comprehending in my brain. It might have been the shock of not wanting to believe I was dead. And there was shock, believe me. Shock, messy crying, and a mental breakdown as everything that happened- and all that I lost came rushing to the surface. I won't spare the messy details of that unfortunate event, but suffice to say I hit all the stages of grief in a possibly short amount of time. Car accidents could be brutal, and my clothes had the blood and tears to prove it. Ick.

Eventually the tears and heightened emotions faded into numbness, my mind deciding it had enough trauma for the moment. There was something far more interesting before me now. My eyes flicked back up to the hovering...menu, I suppose I should call it.

 **[GAME OVER]**

 _Would you like to start a new game?_

 **[YES] [no]**

It was slightly different now, options being added in the time I had a moment. Built in grief check? Possible. An idle thought if there was any. Right, new game it was then. My teeth dug into my lip and gnawed, body tensing in anxiety as I reached out. There was no going back from this, was there? My finger hovered, resolve wavering against the unknown before the other half of me decided 'fuck it, yolo'. I was already dead apparently, so what cold it hurt?

 **Bing!**

Instinctively, the sound causes me to flinch as the window pops from existence. The air hums in my ears, the sound reminiscent of a disc being read, and all I can do is tense in anticipation as the world around me darkens and fades. My stomach flops, hair standing on end as a sort of electricity fills the air. But before I could even consider, everything stops.

 **Bing!**

Around me the darkness bleeds away, color blooming bright across my vision until I was standing in a quaint, movie perfect bedroom. A cool breeze fluttered through thin curtains, playfully caressing my hair as if to tease me with its secrets. I could actually smell the unmistakable mix of scents that could only suggest a forest was nearby. It was enough to put me at ease. Before me, a series of four menus spread across my vision, one partially disrupted by the soft light from the window diffused throughout the room. It was literally creepily cinematic.

 _Welcome to the character creator for your next life! Here your points, perks, and appearances can all be customized to suit your preferences. Choose wisely, as you never know what your next life might bring!_

Okay, fair enough. I dismiss that particular notice from over the center menu, scanning the remaining three below with interest. To my left was a surprisingly lifelike rendition of myself, bloody clothes and all. I looked unsurprisingly what one might call 'a hot mess'. Being dead did that to a person. In the middle of the menus sat your usual character sheet, the kind of thing you might expect in a game that had stats of any kind. It looked pretty customizable too. To the right was what looked like a number of perks and starting skills. Each seemed to have a corresponding number of points they cost to aquire. I had a pretty decent number of them too, so I could guess that whatever this 'game' was, they let you diversify quite a bit. Good, that was always the fun part. I had no idea if id keep my memory as I played, so the least I could do is make an interesting life for my new self.

Time for the painstaking process of crafting my character. Mentally, I cackled and rubbed my hands together. First things first, some basic character info…

[Name]

[Age] 15

[Gender] Female v

[Birthday] January 19th v

[Race] White v

[Nationality] American v

[Species] Human v

Attributes: 0/10 points

[STR] 5 + 1

[DEX] 5 + 1

[STA] 5 + 2

[CHA] 5 + 2

[WIS] 5 + 2

[INT] 5 + 2

[Health] 100/100 + 10

[Mana] 100/100 + 30

Stats were relatively easy to dole out, hopefully put into things that would make it easier for me to get stronger in the future. The more personalized sections? Not so much. Particularly when a certain line was consistently unchangeable no matter how much I pressed. Fifteen, really? Really game? That was high school and puberty all over again- though I could take the high school any day if only to do better than my first time around. But, something far more interesting was quick to steal my attention.

[Species] Human v

Witch

Werewolf

Vampire

I admit I had to stare at that part in particular for a rather large amount of time. What the hell kind of world was I being reborn into, and why couldn't I have signed up sooner? My choice was rather clear, despite all the options being equally intriguing, and in a flash I chose my poison. Who needs carefully considered sheets? Pain and suffering was what made things interesting. Now then, a name. Instantly my mind flashed to a character of a book I enjoyed- fittingly also a female werewolf. Though… I eyed the gender section contemplatively. Being a dude was also highly tempting. If only for the experience.

Sadly, I think I preferred my soft and squishy female one more. Maybe next time, if there was one.

[Name] Vivien

[Age] 15

[Gender] Female

[Birthday] January 19th v

[Race] White v

[Nationality] American v

[Species] Werewolf v

Attributes:10/10 points

[STR] 6

[DEX] 6

[STA] 7

[CHA] 7

[WIS] 7

[INT] 7

[Health] 110/110

[Mana] 130/130

Perfect! Well, at least until I messed with the perks and skill section. Speaking of- I spent the next however long doing just that, pouring over the details on each perk and skill before carefully choosing what I thought might be fun to have as a character. All that was left was adjusting the rest of my character's info to fit, and finish up with changing my appearance to suit.

[Name] Vivienne

[Age] 15

[Gender] Female

[Birthday] January 19th v

[Race] White v

[Nationality] French-American v

[Species] Werewolf v

Attributes:10/10 points

[STR] 11

[DEX] 6

[STA] 12

[CHA] 7

[WIS] 7

[INT] 7

[Health] 110/110

[Mana] 130/130

[Perks] 3/3

[0]Bilingual Native- You grew up speaking two languages growing up, either due to your parents or some other circumstance. Speaking either is as easy as breathing.

 **Gain French and English as languages. (Free with background).**

[0]Predatory Roots- Unlocked with Werewolf. Everything from the way you walk, to the way you look at others screams predator. The perfect stalker whenever you wish to scare someone from behind. Or for convincing everyone around the block that you're the biggest bad around.

 **Gain bonuses to stealth and intimidation actions. Increased sight, taste, hearing, and sound. 5% exp bonus when part of a pack. Increased aggression around the full moon. +5 STR +5 STA; gain +1 to each every successful full moon.**

[3]One Classy Bird- The way you move, talk, stand, and look carries a hint of times past. Everything you do carries a touch of elegance not present in today's time.

 **Every level gives + 1-2 points in DEX and CHA.**

[Skills] 5/5 points

Dance- **Competent**

Parkour - **Novice**

Krav Maga- **Competent**

…

…

A long heavy sigh escaped my lips as I studied the final look through of everything. It looked good, or at least well rounded enough to do for starters. All that was left was the way she looked. Er, I looked. Tomato, tomato. I cast my gaze to the final menu, squinting fiercely as I poked around the window to figure out how it worked. For a moment, nothing happened other than another breeze. Only when it settled, did the menus and background fade to grey and a full-sized copy of myself appeared in front of me. Okay, not going to lie, it was a bit uncanny. Was this how twins felt?

Hesitantly, I approached myself. Fingers poked and prodded, discovering to my satisfaction that pressing certain parts of my doppelgänger opened up menus that let me adjust my features. The first thing to go was my height. No more short gene! I was fairly certain my face was twisted into an unholy grin at the thought. There was no stopping me now, and the difference in my previously chubby body at a solid 5'10" was disorienting. But ooh that delicious height. I missed out on being almost 6ft in my life before this, but not this time suckers. Wish fulfillment was the name of this game- and lets be real, who wouldn't? I quickly learned just how far the rabbit trail went. It was surprisingly mature of them to let me adjust literally everything. Dark hair went to light, judicious abuse of freckles and beauty marks were a go, and the perfect pair of tits were crafted. The only thing I couldn't really do yet was adjust muscle tone. Apparently that came with time and skill, just like the real world. Vivienne really did turn out to be supermodel pretty. I could only hope she would be a vibrant personality as a grand sweep, I saved her appearance and returned to my previous setup in the room. For all intents and purposes my job was now complete. Just in time for-

 **Bing!**

 **[Would you like to proceed? Any unused points will be lost beyond this point.]**

 **[YES][no]**

Apparently the game agreed with me- or just read my mind. The latter being the most likely of suspects. I gave no thoughts to regrets before hitting yes. Once more, the world around me blurred. I felt sick and dizzy all at once, but before I could even consider anything else sleep slammed into my body with all the subtlety of a raging river. All I could recall seeing before my brain faded into unconsciousness was a final notice.

...

...

 **[GAME START]**

* * *

Bonus to you if you know the book the name comes from. /dies


	2. Chapter 2- Game On

An: Apparently my brain wont shut up about this. I think I'm terribly bored.

As you might notice, Vivi is hardly the brightest in the box when it come to looking at this situation like an actual game. She's just too hyped up for being a werewolf.

* * *

The moon shone bright in the sky, round and luminous as it cast it's rays across the treetops of the wolf's land. She ran free, cantering across the rich, leaf littered earth. Between shadowed roots she weaved, queen of the land and—

 **BRRRING BRING!**

The newly reborn Vivienne yelped, leg jolting off the edge of her mattress as she shot straight from sleep to the edge of wakefulness. Her hand shot outward, a snarl twisting across her lips as she slapped the offending attacker away where it thudded deep into a wall and fell silent. It took her a moment, chest heaving with adrenaline, before she realized where she was- and what she was exactly. Oh, well that was certainly a wakeup call. The golden glow of her eyes faded slowly, until only her natural amber hue remained as she blearily peered across the barely lit room to stare at her newly... indisposed alarm clock. Huh, that was new.

 **Bing!**

 **[You have slept in a safe zone! Your HP and MP have been fully restored!]**

Vivienne yawned wolfishly, swiping the notice lazily into the abyss as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. That's right, she died and started a new life last night-ish. She was Vivienne now...tall, sexy Vivienne. She blinked. In a flash, the covers were yanked away as she bounded to her feet, bending half over as she peered at her much longer legs. "Swe—et!" She murmured, momentarily surprised as her voice came out equally as different as she now appeared. Her toes wiggled, curling under to bury themselves in the wooly rug at her feet. Fuck yeah she really was tall! Everything in the room proved it, looking ever so tiny with her new position of hovering heads above her previous height. And to think...if she just wore two inch heels. Six foot badass here she came.

 _"Vivi darling, if you don't hurry you'll be late for your run!"_

The newly reincarnated woman snapped her head towards the door at the sudden voice, one obviously from another part of the house. It was faint...yet she could hear it clear as day? At that moment, Vivienne realized that she could hear things in the distance that she had no right to hear- smell things she should not be able to smell. The sound of a spatula scraping across a pan over the faint morning songs of distant birds. The smell of bacon, and rosemary potatoes with..butter, she thought. The thought made her drool. Her distraction of food was swiftly combated by the bing of another notice.

 **[Quest]**

 _Go for your first run in the neighborhood!Make your mom, and wolfy self proud!_

 _Those legs won't work themselves you know._

 **Run a mile:** 50 exp, Grade B lunch, +2 rep with Mom

 **?:**

 **?:**

 **[YES]** [No]

Vivienne wrinkled her nose. What a terrible first quest! But still, exp was exp. she huffed, mulishly confirming the quest as she padded over to the briefly forgotten clock to check the time. Once she pulled it out of the wall, that is. Compared to the wall, the alarm clock had nothing more than a few scratches. Not surprising considering it was one of those jarring metal belled analog clocks. It even tried to ring again before she hastily murdered that opportunity. The newly made werewolf nearly shoved it back into the wall once she saw the time. 5:04 am.

Kill her.

Alas, death was not to be, and with half-assed effort Vivienne dug through the drawers and thingymajigs in her new room to get ready for a run. Including throwing her new riot of long, and half curly hair into a lazy ponytail of regret without bothering to brushing it. She had regrets, many of them. Where is her free team of hairstylists again? At least the color was nice, a natural strawberry blonde that reminded her a bit like toffee. She should have gone with short hair, but nooo, now she was committed. It was 5:09 by the time she made it awkwardly down into the kitchen and took a seat at the bar.

"Morning, _Maman_." The teen grumbled, mouth moving without much input from her brain. Maman: French- what she called her mother always. The information flashed across her brain before she could think, making her squirm a little in her seat. d. "Good morning, my little wolf. Did you sleep well?" Her mother replied, turning to face her daughter with a loving smile. Vivienne and her mother looked quite alike. It was clear from just comparing the two that the wolf took after her mother the most. They shared the same general facial features and coloring, though Vivienne's mother was fairer and not nearly so tall. No freckles either, something that must have come from her dad. Their noses were different too, and the curve of their jaws.

"I dreamt of running. As a wolf." Vivienne yawned, blinking tiredly as her mother pushed a bottle with what was likely some kind breakfast shake before her. She was too out of it to really complain, opting instead to just greedily fill her ravenous hunger with it. Mm tasted like coffee...delicious. "You always dream of running." Her mother let out an exasperated noise as she returned to her cooking. It sounded fond, so Vivienne could only assume this was par the course for the two. "Don't forget that your first day of school is today Vivi, I know it's not what you wanted- but I know you'll do me proud. Together we shall make Mystic Falls our new home." She frowned at that. Mystic Falls...now why did that sound so familiar? Vivienne chugged the last of her liquid breakfast with that thought in mind- totally missing the automatic cheek kissing goodbye as she grabbed her keys and took her first step outside in this new world. Insert A Whole New Word sound clip here, or so her brain thought.

The air outside was crisp in the only way mornings could be. Without the suns morning rays, the world around her was still cast in the blue hues of the night. Despite hating the act of waking so early, Vivienne couldn't deny that it was her favorite part of the day. Mornings like this were quiet. And peaceful. Her chest expanded and contracted slowly, her lips curving into a soft smile as she took in the scent of woods, and nature. If one discounted the faint scent of asphalt, oil and other various human smells. She could ignore that though, no need to burst the happy bubble so soon. Her eyes turned to look around curiously as she went through a few light warm up stretches to loosen her muscles and joints. The porch beneath her feet, as well as the family sized homes around her were positively American. Vaguely colonial-y style(as if she knew the proper terms and architecture). Not really much help other than telling her it was likely an older area. Small too if you counted all the literal trees and forested areas. Not a city then, far from it...

 **[You have gained +1 WIS by putting together your observations correctly.]**

Wait. What. Vivienne stared blankly at the notification, not exactly understanding why that even netted her an attribute point. Could you literally earn them that way? That was like…cheating! You don't even need to level really if that's the case!

 **[For coming to an intelligent conclusion, you gain +1 INT]**

"..."

Vivienne dismissed the notifications and started off down the road at an easy pace. She'd think more on this after she finished her run. Her piece of mind was far more important-

 **[By coming to a-**

Nope- dismissed.

Run time.


	3. Chapter 3- Options Everywhere

AN: Wrote this in the midst of packing the last things for a move tomorrow, hence the lack of much further things happening. I'm attempting to aim for at least 1k a chapter, and not a whole bunch of game UI- personal preference really. Reading a bunch of text like that in fics tend to make me go into skim mode.

To my first two reviewers(and wow that's weird to say):

Yes, there will most certainly be trolling among other shenanigans. I already have terribly horrible ideas in mind. And yes, that perk will be fun to use, particularly when poor Vivi is actually naturally the opposite of that. Game logic though amiright?

* * *

It was astonishingly easy, Vivienne found, running in this body. Her long legs ate up the ground in elegant strides that she would have never managed before in her old body. There wasn't a persisting ache in her joints, or a sting in her calves. Her breasts were small enough to not endlessly jiggle no matter how supportive her bra. Why did anyone ever want to have big boobs? It sucked. But beyond all that, the sheer amount of stamina this new form contained had to be the most obvious. It had to have at least been a few minutes since she had started actually running, and though her skin flushed with the pounding of her blood, she had yet to feel any kind of fatigue. Around her the neighborhood blended from the large plots that her own home sat on, to ever increasing close ones. A sign that she was likely running towards town instead of away from it. Mm, yeah so not her style. Vivienne looped across the street after a brief look for cars and headed back the way she came.

 **[By exercising determinedly, you have gained the Running skill!]**

As soon as Vivienne leaped up excitedly on the porch, the familiar ding of a notification alerted her to the opening of a new window.

 **[Quest Updated]**

 _Go for your first run in the neighborhood! Make your mom, and wolfy self proud! Those legs won't work themselves you know._

 _ **Run a mile:**_ 50 exp, Grade B lunch, +2 rep with Mom

 _Get Ready:_ ? ? ?

? ? ?:

Helpful, truly game. The she-wolf rolled her eyes, unlocking the front door as she entered the house. It was warm inside. Warm where she felt cold and icky sweaty at the same time. It did not help that she could feel bits of hair clinging to the nape of her neck, along with other places along her back. Ew. Vivienne bounded up the stair and into her room, kicking off her shoes messily before remembering that she ought to actually stretch now that her body was limber. Well, she did know a few good stretches from dance among other things...

 **[By doing specific poses, you have gained the skill Yoga!]**

 **[By stretching parts of your body, you have gained the skill Stretching!]**

 **[Yoga and Stretching have combined to make the skill Flexibility!]**

That seemed overly convoluted if you asked her. Why not just call it Stretching right off the bat? Vivienne wandered into the bathroom after a moment of snooping for the right door, shedding her clothes all the while. She turned the shower on, adjusting the heat to something hopefully acceptable before turning to get the first look at her reflection in the mirror. She looked...younger than the version of her that she created. Still slightly plagued by baby fat and the soft, rounded edges of youth. It made sense, she supposed. Considering that she er- died at age twenty-four. The game must have aged her down to look the part of a fifteen year old. Gross. Still, she didn't look too bad. Still not grown into her curves, and far too skinny fat for her preference. She had muscle, don't get her wrong, but it was far from the ohlalala strong babe she was totally going to go for. Right now she as baby wolf, but soon she'd be badass wolf mama. Er, without the kids. Mom friend kind of mama. She was far too young to think of babies. Shaking that thought from her head, Vivienne checked the water against before sliding her way into the hot spray of water. It was glorious to behold. And as she washed away the sweat from her skin, her thoughts finally turned to the nature of the game. Her new life. So far, she could earn skills and stats by doing things. Quests existed- and from that so too did levels and experience points. Was there like a game menu or some-

 **Bing!**

The air around her shuddered to a stop, vision fading to grey as a bright, blinking screen faded into view before her. Well that answered that question. Now then..what did we have here?

 **Return**

 **Character**

 **Inventory**

 **Help**

 **Options**

 _Quit_

This would have been helpful so much sooner. The quit button was greyed out, not that she was particularly upset to know. Knowing that the option was locked made her drive to move forward easier than it could be. Her next line of inquiry was discovering the nitty gritty of her new powers- the options, aka holy grail of this entire mess. And what a sight it was…

 **[Options]**

 _Vision_

 _Sound_

 _HUD_

 _Extras_

With all the time in the world, Vivienne played around with her settings. She found it rather disappointing that most of the useful and more game like features were turned off by default. Including an ever helpful tutorial option. But, she supposed it made sense for a real world turned game. She only wished it wasn't such a pain in the ass. After tuning everything to her satisfaction, the teen spent a little time exploring her inventory(and wasn't that a sight just begging to be exploited to its fullest packrat-y self.) All she had to do now was to check out her stats…

General / Quests / Reputation / Relationships

[Title] None

[Name] Vivienne

[Age] 15

[Gender] Female

[Birthday] January 19th

[Race] White

[Nationality] French-American

[Species] Werewolf

Attributes:

[STR] 11

[DEX] 6

[STA] 12

[CHA] 7

[WIS] 8

[INT] 9

[Level] 1

[Health] 110 / 110

[Mana] 130 / 130

[EXP] 0 / 100

 **[Perks]**

[0]Bilingual Native\- You grew up speaking two languages growing up, either due to your parents or some other circumstance. Speaking either is as easy as breathing. Gain French and English as languages. (Free with background).

[0]Predatory Roots\- Unlocked with Werewolf. Everything from the way you walk, to the way you look at others screams predator. The perfect stalker whenever you wish to scare someone from behind. Or for convincing everyone around the block that you're the biggest bad around. Gain bonuses to stealth and intimidation actions. Increased sight, taste, hearing, and sound. 5% exp bonus when part of a pack. Increased aggression around the full moon. +5 STR +5 STA; gain +1 to each every successful full moon.

[3]One Classy Bird\- The way you move, talk, stand, and look carries a hint of times past. Everything you do carries a touch of elegance not present in today's time.

Every level gives + 1-2 points in DEX and CHA.

 **[Skills]**

Dance- Competent

Level: 10 - 0 / 1000

Parkour - Novice

Level: 1 - 0 / 100

Krav Maga- Competent

Level: 10 - 0 / 100

Running- Novice

Level: 1 - 30 / 100

Flexibility- Novice

Level: 1 - 15 / 100

General / Quests / Reputation / Relationships

 **[MAIN]**

 _ **[Intro]**_

 _Go for your first run in the neighborhood! Make your mom, and wolfy self proud! Those legs won't work themselves you know._

 ** _Run a mile:_** 50 exp, Grade B lunch, +2 rep with Mom

 _Get Ready:_ ? ? ?

? ? ?:

 **[SIDE]**

 **[DAILY]**

General / Quests / Reputation / Relationships

 **Alsace Pack**

 _Notorious_ \- -100/-200

 **Mystic Falls**

 _Neutral_ \- 0 / 100

 **Mystic Falls High School**

 _Neutral_ \- 0 / 100

General / Quests / Reputation / Relationships

 **Astride Fay** \- (Blood/Pack)

 _Loving_ \- 0 / 400


End file.
